It all Started with a necklace!
by zannessa101
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**It all started with a necklace!**

**Okay this is a one shot/maybe a story!! You will choose heres what I am thinking:**

**You know that necklace Derek always wears in season 3? Well have you wondered how he got it and who got it for him? Well lets say Casey got it for him for Christmas! Did Derek get her something? Will they get together? Or will they have to save the family from divorce? Nora and George are always fighting! Can they get help from Casey's favorite counselor? Is it all a set up to get Casey and Derek together? **

**Well there you go I really just got this idea! There's a prize first 2 to respond get the first look at the chapter!! And the one that gives me the best advice gets to see it to!! Should this be a one shot or a short story? You choose!!**


	2. It Could be the start

**Heres the story I hope you like it!!!**

"DEREK!!"Casey screamed running to Derek's room. "Yes princess?" He asked "You took all my make up. I am supposed to be going to the mall give it back!"she yelled "oh doing some Christmas shopping? Watcha going to get me?"Derek asked with his usual smirk. "Just give it back!"she pushed him. "Casey hands off. I know you want me. But what would everyone think?" Derek asked

"Get over yourself!" she yelled and saw her makeup in the corner and picked it up and ran to her room. She was almost crying. 'I can't believe him I hate him! No I don't I wish I could I just can't. What am I going to get him for Christmas? Oh well I have to go to the mall!' she thought "Mom im taking the car to the mall."she yelled "Okay sweetie" her mom said.

**With Derek when Casey left**

' how could I be such a jerk? I mean why can't I just tell her how I feel? I have to get her the best Christmas present so maybe I can finally tell her how I really feel' Derek thought to himself. He walked over to the computer and went on myspace but no one was on. Then he heard yelling downstairs and went to check it out.

He went half way down the stairs and stopped where Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti where spying. "They are fighting again?" Derek asked "Ya when will it stop Derek?" Lizzie asked "I don't know Liz I don't know."he replied and went back upstairs.

**With Casey **

she finally got to the mall and went inside and took out her list 'okay first on my list is Marti' she thought and went to the toy store and bought her a toy and some stuffed animals. 'Now Edwin' she went to the computer store and looked around 'hmm what to get?' she finally decided to get him a spy computer game. 'Since he is always spying on me' she laughed.

She went to a clothing shop and bought a gift card for her mom. Then to a resturante for a card for George 'maybe he will get the idea to spend more time with her.' she thought. You see for the three months they have been fighting almost everyday.

'Last but not least Derek I do not know what to get him' she thought walking around and went to the food court to think. Then she saw him that guy was Sam. 'Ugh not today what doesn't get I do not like him anymore if he only knew who I liked. Oh god here he comes.'she hated Sam after all he did cheat on her with a cheerleader.

"Hey Casey what are you doing here?" Sam asked "Oh just Christmas shopping" she replied "cool do you know what you are getting Derek?" Sam asked "No I have no idea." Casey said "Well how about you come with me and shop." he asked "Whatever" Casey said getting up

"Well I already got him hockey stuff how about we go look at cloths." he said "that's fine"she replied ' maybe I can ditch him there' she thought and they walked into the store and went to the guys section "Hey Case how about this?" He asked "Not really his style" she said. Sam looked at the rack again and Casey took this chance to run she kept running and ran in to a random store.

'Hmm wondering how long it'll take him to figure out I am gone?' she thought. The store she was at was actually a jewelry shop. She looked around for stuff she looked at watches 'I don't think Derek would wear a watch' she continued to walk around the store looking at everything.

Casey decided she would give up and started to walk out of the store. Then she saw it a really cool necklace. 'Oh my God Derek would so wear that' she looked at the price and it actually wasn't that bad of a price.

"Excuse me I would like to buy something"Casey said to the employee "Sure what would you like?" the employee said "Its this necklace right here." Casey said pointing at it "Very nice choice this is a very special necklace it brings people luck" he said "Thanks and could I get it engraved to?" Casey asked him. He nodded she told him what she wanted to put on it. "Okay come and pick it up tomorrow." he said and she walked out

When Casey got home she walked in and heard the familiar yelling coming from the basement. 'God will they ever stop this is effecting everyone I mean right when we start to get used to living together they start fighting' she thought and walked into the kitchen and saw little Marti crying next to the basement door.

"Oh Marti you really shouldn't be listening to this" Casey said to her "Casey why are they fighting they never fought until a while ago!" she cried and Casey hugged her "I don't know Marti and never think this is your fault you got me"Casey she felt her nod. Casey picked Marti up and walked up the stairs .

On her way up with Marti they ran into Derek he gave her a look like what happened. She put Marti in bed and went to her room. Then Derek walked in "I can't take it they keep fighting and its making everyone's life hell in this house." He said "Derek I know and its two weeks til Christmas and they are still doing it"Casey said.

"So we actually agree on something?" he asked "ya I guess. Hey Derek seeing how this fighting with our parent effects the kids. Just think about how it is when we fight you know." She said looking at him. "Casey I know I think we should call a truce and help get Nora and George to stop fighting?" Derek asked

"Derek that is a great idea and I have the perfect idea!" she said and told Derek the plain "That's a great idea it really is Casey." Derek said when she was done "Then we start tomorrow before school?" She asked "Sounds like a plan" he said smiling and it was and actual smile and he walked out of the room

'Was that a smile?' Casey asked herself 'Did I actually smile at Casey? Maybe this is a break through?' Derek thought. They both fell asleep with a smile on there face. When they woke up early before anyone else woke up "Derek I'll leave a note and I'll be at the car in a minute" She whispered he just nodded.

They walked right into the school and Derek asked "are we ready for this?" "Anyway to put our family back together!" She said and they walked into one of the rooms.

**OHH!! That's the chapter you like it? What should I do next chapter? Oh ya and if you are the first or second to review I will give you a preview for the next chapter! And if you give me good advice you also get a sneak peak! Let me know how I did this is my first Life with Derek Story!**


End file.
